


Shipping War

by SalveSiS



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ven is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: It was like reading a scene out of a shoujo manga.Ven vents at Naminé and kidnaps Xion. It's exactly what it sounds like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ven has merged with Vanitas, so he's more rough around the edges. He's still a Good Guy, though.

“They’re both  _idiots.”_

Naminé looked up from her sketchbook to see Ven storm into her room unannounced. He sat down on her desk chair and roughly spun himself around. Ven was a ball of energy, and when he was annoyed and sparring his way into placidity wasn’t an option, he took to other physical activities. Naminé waited for him to tire out, setting aside her work and facing him with her entire body.

“What’s wrong?” Naminé asked when he was done.

“Terra and Aqua are idiots.” Ven repeated.

“Okay. Why?”

“They love each other!”

Naminé blinked. “Terra and Aqua are idiots because…they’re in love?”

“No!” Ven threw his hands up. “They’re  _idiots_ because they’re in love and they’re not  _doing anything_  about it!”

“Ah.” Naminé recollected her sketchbook. “And that bothers you.”

“Heck yeah it bothers me!” Ven got up, pushing the chair away as he started pacing. “We survived the freaking apocalypse, we’re in our  _thirties._ And those two still can’t admit they wanna-” He cut himself off with a frustrated groan.

“Things are still settling down, Ven. We need time to adjust.” Naminé erased a stray line from her drawing, closing one eye and sticking her tongue out in concentration. “Plus,  _technically_ Terra’s not even twenty yet.”

Ven scoffed. “ _Technicalities._ Technically, you’re not even a year old, but you still have a boyfriend.”

“W-Well…” Naminé didn’t have an answer for that. Instead, she blushed and countered, “What about you and Xion? I know you like her, but you haven’t done anything about it.”

Ven paused, peered at her through narrowed eyes, and then held a hand up and summoned a Corridor of Darkness. “Wait here,” he ordered before entering the corridor.

Ven returned with someone in tow. Naminé straightened up, surprised. “Xion?”

“Hi, Naminé,” Xion greeted her with a smile before turning to Ven, face muddled with confusion and slight annoyance. “Ven, what’s going in?”  

Ven let go of her hand and took a step back. He stared at Xion intently and asked, “Will you go out with me?”

“I-huh?”

“I like you,” Ven said bluntly. “You’re strong, pretty, and you’re the coolest girl in the worlds. No offense, Nam,” He said off-handedly, sparing Naminé a quick glance. Shocked, Naminé didn’t reply, and he turned back to Xion, whose face was now red. “So I’m asking before someone else notices how amazing you are and snatches you up. Be my girlfriend?”

Xion stared at him, eyes wide. She licked her lips and finally whispered, “You…You mean that?”

Ven blinked, bewildered. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

It was like reading a scene right out of a shoujo manga. Feeling more than a little out of place and entranced despite herself, Naminé watched her lookalike swallow and fix her gaze on Ven’s chest. “O-Okay,” she said with a shaky voice.  

“Awesome,” Ven nodded briskly, but Naminé could see the light blush spreading across his cheeks, as well as the way he had to fight to keep a broad smile off his face. “Okay, I promise to take you out on the best first date ever, but before we do that, I need your help with something.”

Realization hit Naminé, and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle an incredulous laugh. “You are unbelievable, Ventus.”

Ven grinned at her unashamedly. “I do what I do.”


End file.
